The Basic Shapes and Human Interaction
by Jaspers-Girl-and-u-no-it
Summary: Fluff! Shawn takes an opportunity to flirt with Juliet, of course! One shot. Don't want to give too much away! Please read! K for MILD language. Just Shawn being Shawn. Enjoy!


**A.N. I have to go back to school tomorrow (ugh! :P) so I figure, why not have one last huzzah before I'm sent back to purgatory. It's funny, that while facing the entrance of Hell, your inspiration kind of leaves you, but I'm going to squeeze out as much as I can muster in this dark hour. Please review! This is my first 'Psych' story, so I really want to know what everyone thinks. You'll make my day! XD **

"Jules!" Shawn watched with obvious interest as Juliet lifted her head groggily from her keyboard.

"What do you want, Shawn?" she moaned, rubbing her eyes slowly.

"I won't answer truthfully, because I can see that you haven't thought through the consequences of that statement due to your exhaustion," he mused. Juliet shot him a glare, but was secretly amused by his flirtatious, and very inappropriate antics. "I don't know, Jules," he said, smiling in his carefree way, examining her face. "I'm not sure about the geometric thing you've got going on." Juliet looked thoroughly confused, and rightly so.

"What 'geometric thing' are you referring to, Shawn?" she asked, half dreading, half excited for his no doubt smart-alec response. Ignoring her question Shawn barged right on.

"The tiny squares conflict with the roundness of your features," he rambled, irritating the young detective more than he was aware of. She threw an 'I'm pissed, so watch out' face his way, but Shawn remained seemingly oblivious. _Figures,_ she hissed to herself.

"...though you still look beautiful, so I guess the marks aren't that bad." Had she been paying attention, she could have deciphered that when Shawn had said 'marks,' he was referring to the grid pattern across her face from falling asleep across her computer. However, Juliet had been distracted at the word 'beautiful.' Never before had Shawn's near-constant flirting affected her so profoundly.

"Why are you so tired, anyways?" asked Shawn, now leaning over her shoulder and staring at the screen of her computer. Juliet jumped up, throwing an arm over her screen while she pressed the power button on her screen frantically.

"No reason," she insisted, turning and blocking a curious psychic from her computer. He seemed to be lost in thought for a second, his eyes flicking over her desk, his brows furrowed in what seemed to be concentration. Suddenly he brought his hand to his head, and Juliet figured what she had just taken as spacing out had been the lead up to a vision.

Dramatically, Shawn fell across her lap, his hands methodically moving as if to untie a bow. She strained under his weight, huffing as she kept them both from falling. She should have been more embarrassed than she was, but all the employees of the SBPD were used to Shawn and his visions. Also she was becoming faintly dizzy at the smell of his cologne. Or was that hair gel? Possibly the Kangaroo paste he had spoken of? Suddenly, Shawn jolted up, wrapping his arms around her neck and curling his legs up in a childish fashion. He then relaxed, but remained seated in Juliet's lap.

"Uh, Shawn," she hinted, on the verge of falling off the chair with him still on top of her.

"I'm exhausted from my vision, Jules," he whined, and she fixed him with her best no-nonsense stare.

"I'm going to drop you." He sighed, but pulled himself up. Juliet resisted the urge to fan herself. Shawn may produce a lot of heat, but not enough that she should have been sweating! Shawn pointed at her accusingly.

"You were shopping for a birthday present." Juliet's mouth fell open, still amazed whenever he had a vision.

"Yah. For my mom," she admitted. He seemed to remember something just then, and pulled something out of his pocket behind his back.

"I got you a birthday present, too." He revealed the item, and Juliet gasped. She reached out for the gift, grabbing it gingerly. The handheld frame was an antique, a faded bronze in color. Where a pane of glass had once been was a picture of her old cat. She had to put her to sleep the month pricked her vision, and Juliet was fighting to contain them when Shawn's fingers started to tap her face lightly at random places. She peeked up, confused, and saw his face furrowed in concentration as he considered his next tap.

"My birthday was five months ago," she reminded him, remembering herself. He nodded, a frustrated look on his face. She wanted to smooth it away, but that would be unprofessional. _As unprofessional as him tapping on your face? What _is_ he doing anyways?_ she wondered.

"I know," he sighed, letting his hands drop. "I can't finish my name, because there isn't a 'w.' I don't need arrow keys to spell 'Shawn.'" Realization finally gripped Juliet as Shawn turned away. She threw her hands up to her face, and could practically see how Shawn's face would hold a smirk.

"Wait, Shawn!" she cried.

"The other side is a mirror," he called, walking away, humor coloring his tone. Juliet, flustered, flipped around the present to examine herself in the mirror...

And flushed crimson.

**A.N. So what do you think? I liked the idea of falling asleep on a keyboard, because it seems like something that could happen if I had Juliet's job. I know that Shawn giving her a birthday present at a weird time doesn't really fit, but it's _Shawn. _Does it really have to? Harmless fluff! Please review!**


End file.
